fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Saizo vs. Saizo/Script
Paralogue 9: Saizo vs. Saizo Thieves' Den * Subaki: All right, we're just a stone's throw from the Deeprealm. You must be looking forward to seeing your son again, Saizo. * Saizo: ... * Subaki: Hmm. I'd swear you look even surlier than usual, Saizo. What's wrong? * Saizo: Ah, just concerned about whether my son is getting the training he needs. He's sixth in a line of Saizos. The firstborn men in our family always take the name. And with the name Saizo comes great expectations. If his training has failed him, my son will be a subpar Saizo. I can't have that. He's much older since last I saw him. I have a fairly severe test in mind. Hmm? People. Ahead. * Funke:' '''What? You refuse your mission? That reeks of treachery. Reconsider, child. * 'Asugi: Not happening. You could double my cut, and I'd still refuse. I'm out. * '''Saizo: What in all the bitter hells are you doing here, Son?! * Asugi: And now you too?! If this ain't the brown sprinkles on my sundae... * Funke: What?! You know this boorish blackguard, Asugi? * Asugi: Yup. Sorta. * Saizo: Did he just call you Asugi? What's the meaning of this, Saizo? You have the proud honor of taking MY name, as I took that of my father! You were born a Saizo. You will die a Saizo. That is our family's custom. Besides, who is this fool? * Asugi: Huh? As always, you don't know your head from a hole in the ground. Get lost. * Funke: No, no, no, Asugi, Don't be so rude. He and his friends are our guests! Uninvited, yes. But they can't leave our little party now. They can, in fact, help you fulfill your obligations at this fine affair! * Saizo: Hmm? Obligations? What does he mean by that, Saizo? * Funke: This spoiled guttersnipe wants to abandon our happy family. And right before we're about to break into a manor that will make us fabulously rich. Tsk! Youth, these days. * Saizo: Break into a manor? Are you a thief now? You work for this powdered cretin? * Asugi: Ha! That's my business. * Saizo: I expect more out of you. You shirk your duties as a firstborn Saizo? Sixth in the line?! And you think I won't make that my business? * Asugi: What a crock. Saizo this?! Sixth that?! You can take your name and- Well, you know. * Saizo: WHAT?! * Asugi: I don't take orders. Not from you. Not from anyone. You care about your dumb name more than you've ever cared about me. It's my life. I'll live as I please. See ya. * Saizo: See ya?! No one gets away from me. Not over my dead- * Funke: No, no, no! Now that my Asugi has fled, let's have no more departing bodies. At least, not until I make you pay for driving off my talented associate. * Saizo: What's my damned son gotten us into?! (Asugi is seen on the battlefield, Saizo appears) * Saizo: That's it. Last chance, Son! Get back here. * Asugi: Whoops, sorry! Can't hear you! See ya never, old man! (Asugi runs offscreen) * Saizo: Damn that kid. We have to catch up with him before he gets away! Battle Begins Engaging Funke After Battle * Asugi: Stop chasing me! * Saizo: Never. Now tell me, why did you take up with such low creatures? * Asugi: Gotta do something to satisfy my sweet tooth. Besides, you got it all wrong. Or half wrong. Just before you showed up, I told Funke that I didn't want any part of this. When he hired me, he failed to say my job was to sneak in and off the owner. I'll steal anything that's not nailed down. But murder—like that? Nah. Crosses a line. And there's NO price he could pay me to do that. Got my pride, I guess. * Saizo: Do you? * Asugi: What now, genius? You gonna lock me up in my Deeprealm? * Saizo: ... No. You're free to go. * Asugi: What's that again? * Saizo: You heard me. You're no longer the sixth in a proud succession of Saizos... You deserve to be Asugi. * Asugi: Wasn't expecting that... But, wait, is this some sort of trick? * Saizo: No trick. The whole point of being called Saizo is to live up to the honor. You...have a sense of honor. In your own way. So, go. * Asugi: Dad... * Saizo: Oh, "Dad" now, is it? Good-bye. Enjoy your life. * Asugi: ...Whatever. i wasn't asking for permission. But if it IS my life? I'm coming with you. * Saizo: What? Kid, you make my head hurt. * Asugi: Yeah, I do that. But if I'm off the hook for all this Saizo junk... I think I'd like to tag along with you. Could learn a thing or two. And maybe I can fix that sourpuss face of yours while I'm at it. Ever heard of candy? * Saizo: Candy? Don't tell me that's been a sucker in your mouth this whole time. I thought you were chewing on a blade of grass like some kind of tough guy. * Asugi: Mmm, candy. Yeah, no—I'm all about the sweet stuff. 'Specially if it's on a stick. Suckers. Peppermint sticks. Candy apples. But only if they're really tiny apples. You could say I'm a connoisseur. That's why I steal. Good stuff's expensive. You're gonna love it. * Saizo: No. I don't eat sweets. * Asugi: Ha! Yeah, obviously. And that's why your face is stuck that way. * Saizo: But maybe I'll try just one. I mean, since you worked so hard to pay for it all. Hmm. Asugi, if you manage to not wind up a victim of your own foolishness...You might make me half-proud of you. * Asugi: Huh? Well, if we're getting all touchy-feely here... I'm hoping you're half the Saizo you think you are, Dad. Otherwise I may live to regret this. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script